


I (still) feel love (for you)

by suchalongaway76



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, F/M, Johnica - Freeform, Johnica week 2021, Married Couple, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Another anniversary day, and they will celebrate at Covid-19’s style.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	I (still) feel love (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Pierogi it's a typical meal from East Europe's countries (Russia, Poland, Ukraine...). Like Veronica's family it has Russian roots, I included that little thing.

2021 started. After a hard 2020, full of new rules and stress, it’s necessary, more than ever, a happy time. Lockdown in the United Kingdom it’s there, so there exists restrictions to go out again. Any plans for a special dinner in a restaurant are impossible. They should find another way to celebrate that special day.

He wakes up early. After some minutes lying in his bed, watching to the ceiling, he leaves his bed and changes his clothes. He goes downstairs, more specifically to the kitchen, so he can prepare his tea. He will not check the internet for the fans’ messages, he just wants a time with his morning tea in peace. “Surely there will be thousands and thousands of greetings from fans, but really I don’t want to see a screen today… or at least, less than the usual. I’m tired of watching a damn screen. Fucking 2020”, he thinks meanwhile he’s listening to the radio.

An hour later, she appears in the kitchen, looking at her phone’s screen. He’s still there, drinking another cup of tea, smoking a cig and evading reading the newspaper. He’s resting from preparing something that’s a part of his _plan_.

-John, I wanted to send a message through WhatsApp to the familiar group, but here it says “no internet connection”. Do you have the same problem or the internet it’s working wrongly? -Ronnie asks. She’s wearing her pink robe and her favourite slippers.

-I disconnected the internet for today. And hi, no?

-My manners!-she laughs nervously meanwhile she’s going closer to her husband-. Sorry. Hi-she says kissing his bald head-. Do you know which day it’s today? -she asks, hugging John with her right arm.

-I know. That’s why I disconnected the internet -he replies, smoking his cigarette and hugging her with his free arm.

-What are you planning, John? -Ronnie asks, leaving the embrace.

He exhales the smoke from his nose.

-Just being in peace, without the internet. Without screens… well, fewer screens, y’know -he replies, hiding his real intentions- I… I’m tired of the internet and news and all of that shit. I want to be in a good mood today. So please, no TV news today.

-But if something important happens today?

-We will know tomorrow. 

-Okay John -she says, starting to prepare her breakfast. 

After her breakfast and John’s third cup of tea, they decide to watch films on Netflix. John turns on the internet just for that, before asking his wife to ignore her smartphone.

-What time it’s it?- Ronnie asks, when the second film ended.

-Almost noon.

-God, I need to prepare something to eat -she says, standing up worried.

-No, sweet lady. Go and change your outfit. Please, wear something beautiful.

-John, what are you preparing…?-she asks, trying to wonder what’s going on.

-You will know. It’s a surprise…-he replies, winking an eye.

When she disappears and from his sight, he continues preparing a special meal that he was preparing secretly last night and last morning. Also, he turns off the internet again.

She reappears again, trying to identify the smell that’s coming from the kitchen… And she watches her husband decided to prepare some home-made _pierogi_. 

-J… John… you made this alone? -Ronnie asks.

-Yeah, I hope you like it. Sit please.

She couldn’t help but hug him tightly.

-Thank you -she says, near to his right ear.

-You’re welcome -he replies, giving her a kiss on her forehead- but now we need to eat while it’s warm.

They leave the embrace and enjoy their home-made lunch in peace, talking about random things. John suggests doing something after dinner.

-Do you wanna dance?

-I… I don’t know.

-No one it’s watching us, just you and I.

-Okay, let me drink my digestive tea first.

-Of course, the day’s ours. Take your time. I’ll go to the bathroom -he says, standing up from his chair and leaving the room. 

After her tea, they’re ready to have some fun.

-Records or Spotify?

-As you wish John…

-Okay.

He chooses Spotify, and press play in his “jrd’s 70/80 disco dancing” playlist (it has popular songs from his times dancing in discos between the 70s and 80s). Start to sound **_I feel love_** by Donna Summer from the Bluetooth speakers.

-Oh I love that song! -he says, smiling and closing his eyes. He starts to dance as he used to- C’mon, lady! -he exclaims to her, opening his eyes.

Blushing, Veronica accompanies her husband. Firstly, she feels so embarrassed, but after some minutes, she’s enjoying the moment and remembering old times. Both they’re smiling. 

Despite all the shit over there, they found some happiness and can forget for some minutes that there's a pandemic around there. They found a way to celebrate their day. They’re still feeling love...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please leave kudos and a comment! It counts a lot to me!


End file.
